maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dormammu/Master of Mysteries
|bio = An exiled member of the Faltine alien race, Dormammu plots to absorb and destroy other worlds from his home in the Dark Dimension. Dr. Strange and other powerful sorcerers have kept him at bay--barely. |gender = Male |metal = no }} |name1b = Burning Bane |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = n/a |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 88%/11% |type1b = Ranged Magic Fire |Text1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Burning Bane |stamina1c = 10% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = n/a |hitcrit1c = 88% /11% |cooldown1c = n/a |type1c = Ranged Magic |effects1c = |name1d = Summoning demons |stamina1d = 11% |target1d = All Enemies |cooldown1d = 2 Cooldowns |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 100% |type1d = Summon Magic |Text1d = |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Blaster |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = Scrapper |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = Infiltrator |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = Tactician |name2a = Change of Class(Blaster) |stamina2A = n/a |target2A = Self |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2A = n/a |hitcrit2A = n/a |type2A = n/a |text2A = change class to Blaster |effects2a = |name2b = Change of Class(Scrapper) |stamina2B = n/a |target2B = Self |cooldown2B = n/a |hits2B = n/a |hitcrit2B = n/a |type2B = n/a |Text2B = Change class to Scrapper |effects2b = |name2c = Change of Class(Infiltrator) |stamina2C = n/a |target2C = Self |cooldown2C = n/a |hits2C = n/a |hitcrit2C = n/a |type2C = n/a |Text2C = |effects2c = |name2d = Change of Class(Tactician) |stamina2D = n/a |target2D = Self |cooldown2D = n/a |hits2D = n/a |hitcrit2D = n/a |type2D = n/a |Text2D = |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Blaster |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Scrapper |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = Infiltrator |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = Tactician |name3a = Burning Mind |stamina3A = 22% |target3a = All Enemies |cooldown3a = 3 Cooldown |hits3a = 1 |hitcrit3a = 88%/11% |type6a = Debuff |Text3a = |effects3a = |name3b = Dancing Flames |stamin3b = 22% |target3b = Self |cooldown3b = 2 Cooldowns |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |type3b = Buff |Text3b = |effects3b = |name3c = Dark Torment |stamina3c = 15% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 100% |cooldown3c = 3 round |type3c = Debuff |effects3c = |name3d = Dark Seal |stamina3d = 20% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 1 round |type3d = Debuff Magic |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Blaster |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = Scrapper |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = Infiltrator |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = Tactician |name4a = Armaggedon |stamina4A = 33% |target4a = All Enemies |cooldown4a = started cooled down 3 round |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 100%/17% |type4a = Ranged Energy Fire |Text4a = } |effects4a = |name4b = Armaggedon |stamina4b = 33% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 1 |cooldown4b = started cooled down 3round |type4b = Ranged Energy Fire |effects4b = |name4c = Purifying Darkness |stamina4c = 33% |target4c = All Enemies |cooldown4c = 3 Cooldowns |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 100%/17% |type4c = Ranged Magic Fire |Text4c = } |effects4c = |name4d = Obscure Projection |stamina4d = 33% |target4d = All Enemies |cooldown4d = 3 Cooldowns |hits4d = 1 |hitcrit4d = 100%/17% |type4d = Ranged Magic |Text4d = |effects4d = }} Category:Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Lockbox Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Mindless Ones Category:Generalists